Warriors Middle School
by Stormstar of ThunderClan
Summary: What would it be like if the warriors went to middle school? See what it's like when they have to deal with friends, enemies, being "cool", crushes, and more! Will they survive 6th grade?
1. Chapter 1

I **know how popular the "warriors in high school" thing is but I've never been to high school or have siblings in high school (there younger than me). So I'm writing a warriors in middle school story! Note: These chapters are around the time of the Power of Three/ Omen of the Stars, if you're interested.**

Chapter 1: Lionblaze POV

It was the first day of school, and Lionblaze was ready. In elementary school, he hadbeen athletic and popular, so how could 6th grade be any different? _I have tons of friends! I can't wait to see them! Poor Jayfeather. He can't see. I'm hungry. What's for lunch?_

Lionblaze looked at his schedule. "I have P.E. first period," he said happily. P.E. was his favorite subject. He was the best athlete in 5th grade. "I hope the middle school coach is as nice as the elementary school coach."

Soon he found out that the coach was named Mr. Ashfur. Since it was the first day of school, he told them about rules and stuff. _Boring! Why can't we play sports instead!_ Lionblaze thought. He was bored. _Hollyleaf would love this._ His sister followed the rules and got good grades. She was also in gym1st period, listening like it was the most important thing in the world. Lionblaze's brother, Jayfeather was blind, so he had go to to a special ed class. He was grumpy about it, so Lionblaze never teased him about it.

After what felt like ages, Lionblaze went to second period. His mom, Squirrelflight, was teaching 6th grade Science. Hollyleaf was also in this class, eagerly writing notes in her journal. Lionblaze held back a laugh. The only thing they were learning were the rules. Mrs. Squirrelflight looked at the class and said, "If you break these rules, you will get detention."

After Science was Reading. Mrs. Sandstorm taught it. She was the principal's wife, so nobody dared to be disrespectful to her. She was really nice though, and even gave her students a lollipop when she was done talking. _Now this is a good class!_ Lionblaze thought happily.

After that was lunch. Lionblaze was hanging out with his friends. "Who's your favorite teacher?" he asked.

"I like Coach Ashfur," Mousewhisker said.

"definitely Mrs. Sandstorm. I've heard she'll give you a good grade even if you don't pass the assignment. And you can always work with a friend if you want." Berrynose said. Berrynose wasn't really Lionblaze's friend, he just hung out with their group a lot. Personally, Lionblaze thought Berrynose was annoying... Almost everyone did.

"Hey, do any of you have a girlfriend yet?" Berrynose asked. "I do. Her name is Honeyfern, and she's cute."

No," Foxleap said.

"Not me," Thornclaw added.

Mousewhisker shook his head. So did Toadstep.

"What about you, Lionblaze?" Berrynose asked. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," he admitted. But soon he wished he had just kept Hi mouth shut. Berrynose started bragging and saying he was "hot."

Berrynose was annoying, but at least he wasn't mean. A kid name Breezepelt hated Lionblaze since elementary school because Lionblaze was better then him in P.E. "Hey, Lionblaze, have you heard about the assembly today?"

"No."

Breezepelt laughed. "Well, you know that there's four groups in our school:Wind, Shadow, River, and of course, stupid Thunder."

Lionblaze fought back the urge to punch this bully. He was in Thunder, and it wasn't stupid.

"Well, throughout the year, the teachers are going to be watching us, how we behave, what our grades are, if we don't fight, stuff like that. And the group who does the best wins a trophy. Shadow won last year, and the year before that. Well, Wind isn't going to let that happen. We're going to win. And you and your stupid Thunder friends are going to lose." After that, he walked away, leaving Lionblaze alone

 _Yeah, right. I never lose._ But for the first time that day, he was nervous about middle school.

 **I hope you liked it. I'm going into 8th grade next year, so I know what middle school is like. Anyway, for now I'm going to do the Three(not Dovewing) and Hollyleaf. I might do other characters later. Also, be on the lookout for Storm: Book Two: The Rise of DarkClan. It's coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is about Hollyleaf and the next one will be Jayfeather. I'll probably only do those three for a while, but I might add more warriors later. OCs are welcome but they probably won't be a main character.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hollyleaf POV

Hollyleaf was the best student, or at least she thought so. She was well behaved and got all A's in elementary school. To her, breaking the rules was the worst thing you could do. While others her age had already got detention on the first day of school, she made sure she paid attention to the teacher and not her friends.

At lunch, however, she was happy to hang with Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Popppyfrost, Icecloud, and Rosepetal, the girls in her "group." All the girls hung out in groups now that they were in middle school. Of course, there was always an IT girl, the girl with all the friends and the right clothes and the best phone, and the one all the boys like. Hollyleaf didn't really care about all that popularity stuff, though. The IT girl was probably Honeyfern or Cinderheart, Hollyleaf's friends.

Are you guys excited about school? I am! I bet the assembly to day is going to be great! " Hollyleaf said.

"Oh Holly, you always were so excited about school," Cinderheart laughed, but Hollyleaf knew she wasn't being mean. They'd been best friends since kindergarten.

"Nerd," Poppyfrost giggled. Rosepetal and Icecloud thought that was really funny. Even Honeyfern was holding back a laugh.

"That's not not nice," Cinderheart said.

"She was just kidding, right, Poppy? Rosepetal told her friend.

" Of course! Hollyleaf is my friend! "

Hollyleaf blushed and changed the subject. _What do girls like these days?_ All she could think of was her brothers. "Do you guys feel bad for Jayfeather?" she blurted out.

"Duh! He's blind! How would he get a girlfriend?" Honeyfern said. "Speaking of boys, _I_ have a _boyfriend._ "

" For real? Who is he?" Poppyfrost asked.

"It's Berrynose!" Icecloud answered. "They're in love!"

Poppyfrost looked kind of sad. "Oh." Honeyleaf rolled her eyes. Berrynose was annoying! How did _two_ girls like him? Hollyleaf didn't really think about boys. Most of them were pretty immature. The only boys that she liked were her brothers. She was worried about Jayfeather, who got bullied because he was blind.

And Lionblaze...was talking to Breezepelt? It looked like they were arguing, and Breezepelt was acting smug. Hollyleaf was about to get up and check on him, but Cinderheart asked where she was going. For some reason, she didn't feel like telling the truth. "I have to go to the bathroom," she answered awkwardly.

"Me too! Let's go!" Honeyfern said.

"I'll come!" Cinderheart said, so the three of them headed to the girl's bathroom. But Cinderheart and Honeyfern didn't actually have to go. They were just putting on makeup in front of the mirror. They had worn makeup before and it never bothered Hollyleaf. She'd hardly even noticed. But she thought about how she didn't wear makeup and most girls did. _TThey look so pretty. I wish I could be more like them._

By the time they were done, it was time for fourh period, History. Mr. Birchfall taught it. Hollyleaff knew he was married and had twins who were in fifth grade, but she couldn't remember their names. Ivy something and a bird wing.

Mr. Birchfall seemed nice and didn't go over any rules. He just wanted to meet everyone in his class. "I'm bad with names," he explained.

Fifth period was art. Everyone drew self portraits. Hollyleaf thought hers was ugly, but Mrs. Millie thought it was amazing. "Nice job, Hollyleaf." Hollyleaf felt really good until the art teacher congratulated Foxleap, who sat next to her and had only drawn a stick figure.

6th period, the last class they had that day, was math, taught by Ms. Mousefur. A lot of seventh and eighth graders who had her in sixth grade said she was super strict and grumpy. So when sixth period was cancelled because of the assembly, everyone cheered.

At the assembly, Mr. Firestar, the principal of Warriors Middle School, talked to them about their groups, or Clans, as he called them. Some kids were in Thunder, some were in Shadow, River, or Wind .Hollyleaf and her friends were in Thunder.

"As the 7th and 8thgraders know, we have a contest to see wich Clan can do the best. Like getting good grades and being good. Who will win. I know Thunder has never won, but I have a good feeling about them." Thunder cheered, the other Clans booed.

Hollyleaf smiled. She would lead them to victory!

 **Do you like Hollyleaf so far? I do. Also, she isn't crushing on anyone yet, but do you think she'd be cute with any of Lionblaze's friends? Tell me in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So in this chapter Jayfeather isn't special needs but he is blind so he needs extra help, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Jayfeather POV

"Hey, Jayfeather, what's up with Hollyleaf? I saw her with makeup all over her face. I didn't even know she owned makeup. She's not a girly girl, you know?"

"I can't see, Lionblaze," Jayfeather reminded his brother. _And I hate it!_

"Oh, sorry," Lionblaze said. Checking the time on his phone, he added, "We'd better go to school."

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf guided Jayfeather to the car, where their mom and dad were. Brambleclaw, their dad, was the vice principal, and Squirrelflight was a teacher. All five of them drove to Warriors Middle School and went inside for the second day of school.

 _Oh great. Another day of being picked on because I'm different. Middle school is the most stupid thing ever invented. 6th, 7th and 8th graders can be so annoying, and mean!_ Last year, in 5th grade, at the beginning of the year, kids treated him great, and wanted to help the "special" kid. But as the year went on and the kids got older, they didn't want anything to do with him. Middle school would probably be even worse. _I guess its bad for everyone, though. Still, at least my siblings have real friends, not just kids who feel sorry for them._

Jayfeather's aunt, Leafpool, was the school nurse who _always_ seemed to want to talk to him. "Hey, Jayfeather, what's up?"

"Nothing much," he replied. He did what he thought was a smile, then was led to his classroom by his teacher, Ferncloud. She was a mother to many kids at the school, and kids at the elementary and high school too.

"Hi, class! How is everyone today?" Ferncloud asked. Some kids responded, but most didn't. A few of his classmates couldn't even talk.

"Today we are going to learn about feelings. Who can tell me what they are feeling? Jayfeather, how about you?"

"Not good," he answered honestly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ferncloudd said sympathetically. "Why do you feel this way."

A girl in a wheelchair answered for him. "Because look at us! We're different from everyone else, and we're treated like outcasts! It's not good to be special in middle school. You only get teased for it." Jayfeather agreed with her. They were people too, even though they had disabilities. He heard Ferncloud take a deep breath.

"Well, if any of you are being bullied, tell me and I will put a stop to it. Bullying is not tolerated at this school, and if I see it, I will make sure they are punished."

"But then they'll pick on us even more," the wheelchair girl insisted. "They'll want revenge. I have an older half brother, Stormfur, who told me these things. He's a senior in high school now, but he remembers middle school."

"Well, Briarlight, if that happens, I will _expel_ them." Ferncloud sighed as she heard another kid in her classroom started crying. "I could use some help, that's for sure."

The bell rang, but none of the kids in Jayfeather's class moved. They stayed in the same class all day. _I wonder what Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are up to. Lionblaze is probably making jokes while Hollyleaf is trying to earn A's in every class. And I'm not really learning anything except that Briarlight hates school as much as I do._

Finally, it was time for lunch. But Jayfeather hated lunch. Because he was blind, he had to have Ferncloud help feed him. It embarrassed him a lot. Even though he couldn't see, he was sure kids were laughing at him.

 _I wish I wasn't blind! I hate it! I have no friends and no fun! Why do I even have to go to school? It's not like I'm learning anything!_

* * *

 **QOTD: Do you ship Jayfeather and Briarlight?**


End file.
